The Giant God Soldier of Obelisk
The Giant God Soldier of Obelisk (also known as Obelisk the Tormentor) is one of the God cards made by Pegasus J. Crawford, who is the in-story creator of "Duel Monsters". Ishizu Ishtar lends the card to Seto Kaiba days before the Battle City Tournament. Kaiba later gains total ownership of the card after defeating Ishizu in a duel. Yugi Mutou then wins over the card after defeating Kaiba in the Battle City Semi-Finals. Gameplay Pegasus J. Crawford's creation In Super Expert Rules, the player requires to tribute 3 of their monsters on the field to summon "The Giant God Soldier of Obelisk". It also receives immunity to traps because of its status as God, and spells only work on it for a turn."Traps" doesn't necessarily mean "Trap Cards" and "spells" doesn't mean "Spell Cards". Cards that force to change the control of this God card on the field will also not work.Cards that let a player sacrifice opponent's monsters are included in this clause. In terms of raw destructive power, Obelisk has the advantage over the other Gods. It has solid 4000 ATK and DEF. A direct attack from it can defeat an opponent player, or at least gives him/her a tremendous damage. In battle, only those monsters with higher ATK (or DEF if in defense) can hope to stand against Obelisk.Magic-Users can kill Obelisk with their spells (Effect), if they either attack first or averted its attack in some way. In addition to its strength, it is also capable of defeating an opponent in one blow. If the controller sacrifices 2 of their other monsters to Obelisk before it attacks, it is capable of wiping all of the opponent's monsters and dealing permanent damage to the opponent.In the manga, it was shown that Obelisk's ATK becomes ∞. The only card that can withstand this attack from Obelisk is "The Winged God Dragon of Ra", after Marik raised its ATK above Obelisk's original 4,000. If Obelisk fails to destroy a monster during an attack when using this special ability, the opponent's Life Points is untouched. After Obelisk has used this power, its ATK and DEF goes back to normal. Obelisk the Progenitor Since Pegasus feared the God cards' extreme powers, he unconsciously weakened the ones whose powers he could translate from the stone slab (Ra, due to the Hieratic Text, was not affected). In Obelisk's case, what changes is its special effect: * By tributing two monsters to the God, the player can activate its Soul Energy Max, which destroys every monster in the opponent's field and directly attacks the opponent; * Tributing one monster will allow Obelisk to destroy one monster in the opponent's field; the damage will be dealt accordingly (meaning that, if Obelisk destroys a monster with higher ATK, the one to lose Life Points will be the player); * If it is special summoned from the Graveyard, the player can tribute two monsters to deal damage equal to their total ATK to the opponent's Life Points. Plot During the beginnings of the Duel Monsters, Pegasus created the card replicas of three great beasts engraved on a mysterious lithograph containing the accounts of a Shadow Game between a nameless Pharaoh and his rival. "The Giant God Soldier of Obelisk" is one of great beasts. Legend has it that the one who controls the three great beasts will have the power to rule the world and become the King of Duelists. However, Pegasus soon learned about the dangerous powers that has became present within the cards. He tried to destroy them, but he could not do it. With the help of the Egyptian Government, he sealed the cards away separately in The Valley of Kings in Egypt. After the cards were hidden, the "Ghouls" moved to steal them from their slumber. The Egyptian Supreme Council of Antiquities was only able to prevent "The Giant God Soldier of Obelisk" from being stolen. The council's Secretary General Ishizu Ishtar kept the card and later gave it to Seto Kaiba when she got to Domino City, in a condition that he will retrieve the other two. To attract the Ghouls and acquire the other Gods, Kaiba declares the Battle City Tournament. Seto Kaiba included "The Giant God Soldier of Obelisk" in his deck as part of his main powerhouse in addition to his "Blue-Eyes White Dragons". During the tournament, the Ghouls tried to win the God card from him, only to fail and get crushed by the Obelisk's "God Hand Crusher". By destroying his opponents on the way, he forced his way up to the tournament's Quarter-Final. In the Quarter-Finals, Kaiba faced Ishizu Ishtar, who was determined to get "The Giant God Soldier of Obelisk" back in order to save her brother Marik. Supported by Millenium Tauk, she lays a trap on Kaiba. However, in the end, Kaiba wins the duel and maintains ownership of the God card. Later, Kaiba utilized "The Giant God Soldier of Obelisk" against Yugi Mutou's God card "The Sky Dragon of Osiris" in the tournament's Semi-Finals. Despite the God's power, he unfortunately lost the duel and has to surrender the God card to Yugi. Advancing to the finals, Yugi used the God card in his duel against Marik Ishtar. Obelisk was one of Yugi's reliable card against Marik's "The Winged God Dragon of Ra". Yugi later won the duel and gets the ownership of the three God cards. After the Battle City, Yugi used the three God cards, including "The Giant God Soldier of Obelisk", to unlock the nameless Pharaoh's memories in the Millennium World. "The Giant God Soldier of Obelisk" was one of the God cards Dark Yugi used in his last duel against his partner Yugi. Notes Category:God Cards Category:Monster Cards Category:Duel Monsters